


Unusually Unusual

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Protectiveness, Quirky Becky, Thinking, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Charlotte knows Becky is strange but she'd have her no other way.She makes life interesting.





	Unusually Unusual

_**I do not know manner of thing she is. None of us do.  
– The Queen, Snow, Glass, Apples by Neil Gaiman (1994)** _

Charlotte is the first person to admit that _anyone_ who says they understand Becky Lynch is either lying or high or both. 

Becky is an enigma of her own kind. 

_Unusually Unusual_ \- that's probably the best way to explain it. 

Becky starts every day at exactly 4:48 AM with her alarm blaring _Don't Worry- Be Happy_. 

Charlotte wakes just long enough to make sure Becky's up and showering. Once she knows everything's going according to schedule, she rolls back over, settling in for an extra few hours of rest. 

Regardless of where they are, this routine _never_ changes. 

By the time Charlotte's up and drinking her first cup of coffee, Becky's eaten, walked the dog _and_ gone on a three hour run. 

_Lazy girl- why are you just getting up?_

_Because not everyone can be a merry ball of sunshine at 4:47 AM._

_Get it right- Char! 4:48 AM. I made oatmeal._

Charlotte _knew_ she had a keeper, despite what other people may have thought. 

A few of the local talent had learned the hard way about speaking ill of Becky. 

_That can't be the real Becky Lynch._

_What makes you say that?_

_Becky can't be that crazy!_

She remembered how the local talent had _accidentally_ ended up covered in coconut cream pie. It was such a waste of good pie but Charlotte could be _so_ clumsy.

_Don't play dumb, Char._

_What?_

_You are the most coordinated person I know. Just look at your Moonsault._

_Oh- that. Don't insult my Becky when I'm around and I don't fall, throwing pie at you._

Charlotte knows she can easily find someone more normal. She also knows she'd _never_ be happy. Normal people are _boring_. 

She likes the adventure Becky brings to her life. Becky brings a certain _joie de vivre_ that Charlotte doesn't think she'll find with anyone else. 

_Are you human?_

_What need could you possibly have to ask me something so ridiculous?_

_Because sometimes, I *swear* you're not real._

_Really?_

_I love you but that doesn't mean you're NOT my Weird One._

Much to Charlotte's chagrin, Becky accepted the name as a term of endearment. 

_If you get to nickname me, I get to name you. Hmm. We need a name._

_Think about it. Make it good._

_Hmmm. I like 'My Queen'. So predictable I know but..._

_I like it._

The Weird One and Her Queen- making their way through a world that barely makes sense. Two become one and suddenly, the world isn't such a scary place. 

Sometimes, Charlotte stares at Becky as she sleeps. She curls up, her head on Charlotte's chest and an arm around her waist. Her flaming hair fans out but somehow manages to stay out of Charlotte's face. 

On the nights like this, Charlotte watches her sleep until she's too exhausted to think straight. As sleep takes her, she dreams of their future together and what it may hold. 

They're always _glorious_ dreams. 

-fin-


End file.
